It is possible to wirelessly provide audio-visual data such as television channels, often via the Internet, to mobile devices such as mobile telephones. However, because available bandwidth frequently fluctuates it is generally necessary to send data representing a low quality of picture and sound in order to avoid high packet loss and a degraded user experience.